Temas de conversación
by Mechi75
Summary: ONE SHOT. Regina y Robin se reúnen para hablar y aclarar su situación poco después del regreso de Marian a Storybrooke, y como este hecho afecta su presunto final feliz. ¿Puede ser el amor verdadero un hecho infaliblemente predestinado?


DISCLAIMER: NO POSEO NINGÚN DERECHO SOBRE LA SERIE ONCE UPON A TIME NI TAMPOCO SOBRE NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES. ESCRIBO FANFICTION SÓLO PARA DIVERTIRME, SIN FINES DE LUCRO. I DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHTS OVER ONCE UPON A TIME SERIES, NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. JUST WRITING FOR FUN, NONPROFIT. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Junio "Regina Mills y Robin Hood" del foro "Erase una vez, un Bosque Encantado"._**

ADVERTENCIA: ***con sorpresa***

* * *

**TEMAS DE CONVERSACIÓN**

.

_"Somos el polvo del polvo._

_Somos la manzana del ojo de Dios._

_Somos infinito como el universo que tenemos dentro."_

Sun (2013) - Sleeping At Last

.

La tarde era extremadamente fría, aún para la típica primavera del norte de Maine, que generalmente abundaba en bajas temperaturas. Por suerte, la mansión de Regina contaba con todos los medios de calefacción moderna. Robin acababa de llegar. Acomodó su campera sobre la silla de la cocina y se sentó, esperando que Regina regresara a la mesa con el café. Ella estaba muy seria. Sin embargo, había accedido a su pedido de tener esta conversación con él para ensayar algún tipo de explicación acerca de los confusos episodios que tanto los habían unido como finalmente separado. Habían pasado ya dos días desde el regreso de Marian del Bosque Encantado junto a Emma y a Hook, y ambos sentían que se debían una charla. La alcaldesa apoyó la bandeja con el café sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a Robin, aunque no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos.

-No sé ni siquiera cómo decirte cuánto siento todo esto, Regina... -comenzó a hablar Robin.

Regina se llevó los dedos al ceño y suspiró.

-Está bien, no tienes que disculparte -dijo, mirándolo finalmente-. Queda claro que volverás con tu esposa ahora que ha regresado, y lo que sea que hubiese habido entre nosotros está terminado.

-Juro que nunca quise que sucediera de esta manera -continuó él-. Pero tampoco sabía que alguna vez iba a volver a ver a Marian...

-Y cuando la viste, te diste cuenta de que ella era realmente el amor de tu vida... ¿cómo podría compararse con una extraña cuya única justificación era ser señalada por un polvo de hadas?

-Creo que nunca terminé de creerlo cuando me lo contaste. Se me hacía muy extraño que el polvo de hadas fuese tan poderoso como para determinar a tu verdadero amor. ¿Tú le has encontrado alguna explicación?

-Nunca debí haber creído en algo así... -se lamentó ella.

El whisky se asomaba tentador dentro de una de las repisas de la alacena. A Robin se le hizo inevitable notar como Regina miraba la botella, mientras sus manos se apoyaban defensivamente en el borde de la mesa.

-¿Quieres traerla? -le preguntó-. Creo que la vamos a necesitar.

Unos minutos después, el café se había convertido en una mezcla con grandes cantidades de alcohol, muy bienvenidas por los dos protagonistas de la charla en esa tarde helada.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que ya te había visto en el Bosque Encantado? -inquirió ella.

-Sí, lo recuerdo -contestó él sonriendo-. No te animaste a hablarme allí. Te bloqueaste y saliste corriendo hacia atrás.

-Ahora creo que sé por qué.

Fue a buscar unos vasos a una de las repisas y volvió a la mesa rápidamente. Era hora de terminar con el café y pasar definitivamente a la bebida más espirituosa.

-¿Quieres contarme que has pensado al respecto?

-Primero y principal... yo estaba casada con el rey, de hecho no hacía mucho tiempo de eso. Imagínate si hubiésemos tenido un romance en ese momento. Probablemente el rey nos hubiera matado a ambos. O te hubiera matado a ti, y a mí me habría encerrado por tiempo indeterminado.

Robin levantó su vaso para beber su primer sorbo de whisky puro.

-Entiendo -dijo mientras volvía a apoyar el vaso en la mesa-. Hubiese sido tremendamente arriesgado.

-¿Pero sabes algo? -prosiguió ella-. Eso no fue en realidad lo que me detuvo a acercarme a ti en la taberna. Por eso te digo que ahora al fin creo que estoy entendiendo todo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te detuvo entonces?

-Tú no eras Daniel.

Hizo una pausa para beber de su vaso.

-Tu primer amor -acotó él.

-Mi primer amor. Amor verdadero. No terminaba de confiar en el poder del polvo de hadas porque no podía creer que el verdadero amor se pudiese definir tan fácilmente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso -afirmó Robin, señalando con su dedo índice-. Cuando conocí a Marian, estuve un año entero tratando de llamar su atención, de que se fijara en mí. El verdadero amor nunca es tan fácil.

-Por eso es que encuentro extremadamente difícil de creer que pueda tratarse de un hecho predestinado. Ahora me doy cuenta. El verdadero amor es quien tú eliges. En tu caso, elegiste a Marian, porque ella te cautivó desde el primer momento. En el mío... yo había elegido a Daniel. Y no creo que haya sido casual que el primer pensamiento que me vino a la mente cuando te vi en la taberna fue que tú no eras él -una frágil sonrisa escapó del rostro de la reina.

-Comprendo lo que sentiste -enunció Robin, mientras tomaba la iniciativa de servir nuevamente ambos vasos-. Y lamento mucho que tu historia con ese muchacho de los establos haya tenido un final tan trágico. En mi caso... bueno, yo pensaba que Marian estaba muerta. Realmente me fijé en ti como una posibilidad.

-Una posibilidad de final feliz -ratificó Regina-. Déjame decirte que así es como yo te veía a ti. Traté de apostar a algo entre nosotros porque sentía que eras mi última oportunidad del tan preciado próspero desenlace que siempre me fue tan esquivo.

Volvió a beber de su vaso de whisky.

-Aquí debo disentir contigo -manifestó él, volviendo a señalar con el dedo-. Que no haya funcionado entre nosotros no quiere decir de ninguna manera que tu esperanza de final feliz se haya ido. Tal vez el polvo de hadas tenía razón en algo, estábamos predestinados a cruzar nuestros caminos para que tú entendieras este concepto. Quiero decir, tú misma lo has dicho que el verdadero amor es quien tú eliges. ¿Cómo sabes que no podrás volver a elegir en el futuro?

-Bueno... eso no puedo saberlo...

-En este momento es cuando tienes que tener esperanza -proclamó Robin-. Tal vez ese es el mensaje de nuestros caminos cruzados. Esperanza de un final feliz para ambos. Tomémoslo como una enseñanza y brindemos por ello.

Levantaron sus vasos y los contrastaron suavemente.

-Al menos estoy tranquila en algo -declaró Regina-. Debes saber que no maté a tu esposa. En la línea de tiempo original, su muerte no estuvo en mis manos. Recuerdo que escapó la misma mañana de su ejecución. Nunca supe cómo lo hizo.

-Yo la había entrenado muy bien -recordó él-. Y me acuerdo que su muerte se produjo en una emboscada que le tendió el Sheriff de Nottingham. Ahora entiendo todo. Ella había escapado de tu castillo y se dirigió hacia nuestro reino. Cuando murió, estaba tratando de encontrarme. Me culpé durante mucho tiempo por su muerte.

-Creo que en parte fue culpa mía también, al haberla puesto en esa posición. Escapar de mi castillo fue lo que la llevó a caer directamente en esa emboscada. Brindo porque ahora tengan su final su feliz -dijo ella levantando el vaso nuevamente-. Realmente se lo merecen.

-¿Sabes qué? -interpeló él-. Quitarse las culpas de encima es enormemente liberador -volvió a servir ambos vasos con una medida-. Pienso que deberías intentarlo tú también. Ya no eres la Reina Malvada, Regina. ¿No crees que para encontrar tu final feliz deberías dejar atrás el pasado? Ya has aprendido muy bien a no volver a cometer los mismos errores.

Regina sintió su corazón llenarse de esperanza. Tal vez la presencia de Robin en su vida había tenido un significado después de todo. Quiso levantar el vaso para volver a brindar pero el ruido del timbre la sobresaltó, así como también al ladrón de los bosques.

-Nadie sabe que estoy aquí -confesó él en voz baja- y creo que sería mejor que nadie lo supiera. ¿Esperas a alguien?

-No realmente -contestó ella mientras ambos se incorporaban de sus asientos-. Se supone que a Henry lo veré mañana, no tengo idea de quién puede ser. Escóndete en el cuarto de lavado, trataré de alejar a la visita a la brevedad. No debe ser nada importante de todos modos.

Mientras Robin se dirigía hacia el ambiente señalado junto a la cocina, Regina acomodó su vestido y su pelo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la casa. Cuando abrió la puerta, se percató de que el frío era prácticamente insoportable, y ya estaba comenzando a anochecer. Le costó reconocer a la visita en principio. Ataviada en ropas de invierno con la cara casi totalmente cubierta y una gorra de lana que ocultaba por completo su cabello, se hallaba Emma Swan en todo su esplendor.

-Regina -saludó la visitante con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? -fue la respuesta que encontró. Regina bloqueó el acceso a la casa cubriendo con su cuerpo la totalidad de la puerta. Estaba claro que a pesar del inclemente clima no la iba a dejar pasar.

-He venido a disculparme por haber traído de regreso a Marian. Realmente no sabía quién era ella. Y me gustaría que me creyeras, porque no quisiera que volviésemos a ser enemigas, Regina. Tú has cambiado mucho, yo lo he visto, y por eso mismo espero que no me guardes rencor. ¿Recuerdas cuando en Neverland me preguntaste si quería que fuésemos amigas? Creo que es el momento de pensar en eso, más que en odios repetitivos que no conducirán a nada bueno.

-No te odiaré, quédate tranquila -contestó Regina con sequedad-. Por Henry, a él no le gustaría vernos como enemigas otra vez.

-Bien -asintió Emma, luego bajando la cabeza-. De eso quería hablarte también. He decidido asentarme definitivamente en Storybrooke. Aquí está mi familia. Y Henry estaría cerca de ti, que también eres su familia.

-Y por supuesto aquí también está tu novio -se burló la alcaldesa.

La rubia se frotó las manos, a pesar de que llevaba guantes, la ola de frío era atroz.

-¿Hook? -preguntó-. No estamos ni cerca de ser novios. Hemos concluido cualquier intento de relación. Realmente no estoy preparada, y pienso que será lo mejor. Ya ves que no eres la única mujer soltera en el pueblo -concluyó sonriendo con descaro.

Regina sintió como la rabia le fluía por el cuerpo, y frunció su ceño y sus labios. ¿Con qué derecho podía Emma Swan burlarse de su infortunio en ese momento? Esa rubia insufrible había sido la causa de sus desgracias desde que había llegado a Storybrooke. No le iba a ser fácil llevarse bien con ella si continuaba sacándola de las casillas permanentemente, aunque tenía la firme convicción de que debía intentarlo, por Henry. Pero si tenía alguna certeza, era que la rubia la volvía completamente loca.

-Entonces, eso es todo -reanudó Emma-. Quería pedirte disculpas e informarte sobre mi elección de quedarme en este pueblo...

_El verdadero amor es quien tú eliges._

...espero que podamos conversar pronto acerca de los horarios y días de visita para Henry. Él está muy feliz porque va a estar cerca de ti, ¿sabes?

Regina estiró la columna e inspiró, tratando de disimular en su rostro la inmensa felicidad que la última frase de la rubia le había causado.

-Mañana lo discutiremos en el desayuno en Granny's -propuso con solemnidad.

-Hecho -acordó Emma mientras acomodaba su gorra de lana-. Hasta mañana, Regina.

La morena cerró la puerta lentamente. Le costaba creer que estuviera perdonando a la hija de Snow, finalmente interrumpiendo la tradición de odio hacia esa familia de una buena vez. Pero para ser honesta consigo misma, no sentía nada de rencor, sino una gran motivación inexplicable hacia un futuro con su hijo y su otra madre viviendo en el pueblo.

-¿Todo está bien? -Robin interrumpió su tren de pensamiento. Había salido de su escondite al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y se asomaba desde la cocina al gran comedor.

-Creo que deberías ir a casa con tu familia -afirmó ella con seguridad-. Todo irá bien conmigo. Te agradezco esta conversación, todo lo que me has dicho me ha servido de mucho.

Robin sonrió suavemente mientras se acercaba a la puerta, colocándose su campera.

-Me alegra oír eso -contestó.

-Tenías razón, ¿sabes? -continuó Regina, al tiempo que una sonrisa sincera se dibujaba sobre sus labios-. Final feliz significa muchas cosas. Y tal vez se encuentre en la circunstancia menos pensada.

.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**N/A: **muchas gracias por leer. Si les ha gustado y quisieran dejar un review, será más que bienvenido. Declaro solemnemente que no me arrepiento para nada por el final! XD

Mechi75


End file.
